Why Me
by usiki'slove
Summary: Why is he in my dreams and why is he following me at night.And why do I feel like I know and love him. why me!
1. Default Chapter

Why Me  
  
Summary:  
  
Why is he in my dreams and why is he following me at night.And why do I feel  
  
like I know him and love him why me.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own these characters fate has to be so cruel.  
  
Chapter 1 ~Kagome's dream~  
  
Kagome woke up on a big canopy with silk pink sheets with pink rose petals  
  
scattered all over it.The room was beautifully furnished and there were candles  
  
lit all over the room.It was a romantic scene.  
  
"Where am I?"ask Kagome looking around the room."Your at our home"said  
  
a m/v."Our home ?Who are you?And where are you?"she asked sitting up."Yes  
  
our home.And I am your lover soon to be mate.And I'm right here!"said the m/v  
  
as he wrapped his arms around her waist.She tried to turn around but his grip  
  
was so tight."I mean who are you?whats your name?"she asked as she leaned  
  
into his chest.*I don't know why but I feel safe and secure.And his voice is  
  
soothing.*Kagome thought as she leaned into his warmth even more."I see  
  
your comfy!"said the m/v in a lustful way.Kagome started to blush then replaced  
  
by surprise as she felt his tongue sliding over her neck."Don't be afraid I'm not  
  
going to hurt you"said the m/v."I'm not but you still didn't give me your name"  
  
Kagome said tilting her head so he can have more access."My love I'm glad  
  
your not and my name is InuYasha."the m/v said before he had bit into her neck.  
  
"I will see you soon"InuYasha said as he licked his lips that was covered in  
  
her blood.Kagome felt herself about to awaken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry about this chapter being so short but this is my first story.And I need to now if you like it first before I write more.Oh yeah if your wondering what m/v means it means male voice. 


	2. Nowellkind of!

"No...well...kind of!!!"  
  
  
  
"That was one crazy dream."mumbled Kagome as she got out of bed.As she made her   
  
way to the bathroom she tripped over her gym shoes."What the?"she asked as she tried to remeber the night before.*Oh yeah I went running in the park last night before I came in and   
  
and went to sleep.*she thought.Before she discarded her night cloths which was a winnie the pooh tanktop with winnie the pooh shorts which were really short .And got into the shower.  
  
Kagome lived in an aprtment in the big city of LA.On 1st Avenue and West Bridge Blv.Its a big yet comfy apartment.It had three big rooms.One hers,another's her roommate who also is her best friend and the last room was just the computer room which also was a sitting room.The apartment had a big livingroom and it had a perfect view of the park.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn I need to hurry up if I don't want to be late to school"said Kagome while getting dressed and brushing her hair at the sametime.  
  
Kagome wore a silky halter top with Japanese writing on which said 'beautiful'.And a black mini skirt and her hair in a bun with two locks of her hair falling down on both sides of her face."Sango are you ready?"she yelled."Yeah"said Sango in the same outfit but her shirt was a dark blue."I can't wait until I get to school and get the test over with."Kagome said looking mad.  
  
Kagome is 17 and a junior in High School.She had moved out her moms house just a year because she neede some freedom.Snago also wanted to move out of her moms house so they decided to rent tht apartment together."Kagome are you alright"Sango asked with a worried expression on her face."Yeah I'm alright I was just thinking"said Kagome opening the passengers door."Don't tell me your still thinking of dating another guy just right after you and Hojo broke up are you!Sango said with a smile on her face."No… well… kind of!!!"said Kagome as she started to look out of the window."So you are!Who is the lucky guy?"asked Sango as they pulled off.For the past ten minutes its been nothing but silence."Well who is he?"Sango asked as they pulled up into the parking lot of No Tama Highschool."InuYasha."Kagome daid trying not to blush."InuYasha? what does he look like?"Sango asked as she parked the red 2004 Handa."I actually never seen him."Kagome said as she started to power walk to the school "What?"sreamed a very shocked Sango who was try to catch up with her friend.  
  
"You never seen him "asked the shocked Sango."No"Kagome said looking disappointed."Then have you talked to him?"asked Sango while trying to comfort her friend."Yeah"Kagome answered"When?"asked a new excited friend."Last night."Kag said now smiling."So you have his phone number?"asked Sango as they entred the school."Sort of I'll see you in class I need to my locker."said Kagome.  
  
"Ok ="shouted as she watched her friends form disappear into th crowd of students.   
  
  
  
A/N I sorry but I've been having writers block lately. Please review and thank you for even having the time to read my story. 


	3. The new guy

The new guy  
  
"Oh great we have math for 1st&2nd period" said Kagome as she sat down and got ready for her test." Kagome the test is going to be easy so chill," said Sango from behind her. "Yeah" said Ayame who sat next to her.  
  
~~~~~~Mean While in the office~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"May I have my schedule" asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha had on black baggy pants with a black muscle shirt showing off his built, well toned body and the matching jacket to the pants." What is your name young man "asked the secretary who was pulling out some papers. " Inuyasha Tama" said Inuyahsa.  
  
~~~~~~~~Back to Kagome and her friends~~~~~~~~  
  
"So are you going to the club with us tonight?" asked Ayame while looking at her newly done nails. "Yeah I need to get out. I've been kind of stressed lately." Kagome answered. "Good now lets get to our next class" said Sango as the bell rung. "How I love science," said Kagome with a happy face. "Yeah because we don't have to hardly do any thing in the class," said Ayame with a smile. As they walked into the hallway Rin ran up to them out of breathe. "What's with you Rin?" asked Sango with a worried look on her face. "There is a cute new boy in school." said Rin as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked a very excited Ayame. "Yeah and he's going be in science with us." Rin said as they walked into the classroom then took their seats. All of the boy came over to their table and asked them if they would be their dates to the club. The girls are Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame are all-popular and not to mention the well- known players known as the sex demons. "Class settle down we have a new student." said Mr. Kazomez as he walked into the classroom." Our new student name is I-nu-ya-sha did I say that right" Kazamez asked." No my name is Inuyasha" yelled Inuyasha. Just then Inuyasha walked in the classroom. "Wow he is so cute," said Sango and Ayame in unison." I told you" said a very happy Rin "Yeah" said Kagome in a daze." I know just the right person to sit you next to. But I'll be right back ok "added Kazamez. "Ok "said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome with a smile on his face." Kagome do you know him" asked Rin and Ayame. "No I've never meet him before but his voice sounds familiar." said Kagome. *Yeah right he has the same name as the guy in my dream. Not to mention he has the same voice if I told my friends they would think I went insane. *  
  
"Okay I will be back in a couple of minutes." Announced Mr. Kazamez "So be on your best behavior class."he added ."I'm sure we will." InuYasha said with a smirk on his face." Well good take a seat anywhere for now "Kazamez said as he walked out the door.(A/N Kikyo in this story is kind of nice but she still kind of a slut^^.)InuYasha looked around the room and saw a empty seat in front of Kagome*Might a well sit there since the other seats near her are occupied*InuYasha thought." Hi cutie how about tonite you can meet me up at club" Demon love killing." Said Kikyo with the cutest smile she could muster." Why not but what is your name so I can tell the bouncer so he can let you in." said InuYasha with a killer smile." Kikyo and why would you have to tell the bouncer so he can let me in." Kikyo asked as she watched him sit down next to her and look at Kagome for a second." Because me and my brother owns it and runs it. I'm the scribbler there. Oh yeah you four girls could come too. I have some friends who would love to meet the three of you." InuYasha said with a wink." Hey do you I know you by any chance because your name and voice sounds familiar said Kagome.  
  
Usikislove: How did you like it. InuYasha: It was great{He's now kissing Usikis neck} Usikislove: thanks but I thought Kagome was your mate. InuYasha: Not any more because you are. Usikislove:Oh really. {Takes out tape recorder} InuYasha:Your not gonna let Kagome listen to that are you Usikislove:I won't if you do me a favor. InuYasha : Ok what. Usikislove: Rape Rin and let fluffy kick your as or kiss fluffy. Either one is fine with me. InuYasha:Ok I will kiss him by the way where is he. Usikislove :In his room fucking the shit out of Rin. 


	4. Shopping and the new guy's friend

Disclaimer: Sorry but I am not the owner of the InuYasha characters but I did Make up Mr. Kazamez.  
  
A/N Oh yeah I've been having problems with my computer and some problems with my family gatherings.  
  
Chapter4 Shopping and the new guy friends  
  
"No you don't know me for all I know. So are you girls coming or what?" asked InuYasha with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Why do they have to come I thought we were going to get to know each other. Not hang out with the low life bitch like Kagome!!" said Kikiyo. "Because like I said earlier I have some friends who would love to meet them. So are you up to it girls." InuYasha asked as he quirked up his eyebrow. "We would love to!!" Sango, Ayame and Rin answered at 100 miles per hour. "Good see you there," said InuYasha with a smirk on his face. Then they all turned their attention to the front of the classroom. There stood the one and only Miroku next to Mr. Kazamez. "Class we have another new student named Miroku." said Kazamez. "Wow he's cute too" said Sango. "Hey Inu you didn't tell me there were going to be hot chicks here!" said Miroku as he walked up to him. "Why should I tell your perverted ass anything? "InuYasha asked as he looked up at Miroku. "Because I'm your best friend." Whined Miroku. " So that doesn't mean anything. That's not going to change the way you act around girls," InuYasha said with a smirk on his face." It's not my fault god made such beautiful creatures" pouted Miroku "wow he is so sweet" sighed all of the girl but Kagome in the classroom.  
  
Lunch:  
  
"So what do you think about the new guys." asked Ayame as she sat down her book bag then her lunch tray. "Well I kind of like that Miroku guy he seems nice and all." says Sango as she sat down and took out her math book. "I don't know he seems like a pervert to me did you see when he tried to grope LeLa she's a nerd for crying out loud." Rin said practically yelling." Well I don't know about you all but I don't like neither one of them" said Kagome as she jotted down some notes for history class. " Yeah right you were looking at InuYasha every chance you get so stop lying to us and yourself." said Ayame. Kagome felt her cheeks starting to burn so she turned her head and muttered, "I'm not lying to anyone".  
  
Just then Kurama had found a seat next to Kagome. "Hi sexy." He said in a husky and sexy voice. "Hi handsome did you take the English test?" asked Kagome. "Yeah it was really easy so don't sweat it" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. A few seconds later InuYasha, Miroku, Kikiyo, and Yuri were taking a seat next to theirs.  
  
(A/N the guys are going to be talking telepathically so here we go.)  
  
{Inu do you think the guy next to kag is her bf}  
  
{Maybe but she still is innocent I can smell it}  
  
{Cool so she still is going to be your mate right?}  
  
{Yeah why?}  
  
{Just wondering what are we going to do with these girls) said Miroku as he looked at Kikiyo and Yuri.  
  
{We will figure that out later but I can't believe all of are mates to be are friends} InuYasha said glancing at the girls at the table next to theirs. But Kikiyo caught the glance and wasn't too happy about it.  
  
Usiki'slove: That's it and please review this chapter I would really appreciate it if you would. Thank you for even sparing the time to read my story.  
  
InuYasha: Shut up you talk too much.  
  
Kagome: She does not you just mad because I go out with Kurama and not you.  
  
Sango: Oh yeah she forgot to tell you all that this story is a crossover with yuyuhakisho.  
  
Usiki'slove: Like I said thank you very much. 


	5. Shopping and the new guy's friend pt2

Disclaimer: Sorry but I am not the owner of the InuYasha characters.

A/N: Sorry it took me to long to update I had went on a cruise to the Bahamas.

Chapter 5 Shopping and the new guy friends part 2

It was the end of the day so the girls decided to go shopping. "We should start at our favorite mall first." said Sango as they got into Kagome's red 2004 Honda. "Yeah so Kagome can get a cute outfit to show off all of her curves to InuYasha." said Ayame as she dodged from being hit." Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Kagome said pissed. "Kagome calm down she was just joking. Why are you taking it so seriously?" asked Rin as she went turn up the radio. And started to listen to Shifty: slide along side.

One love one shot

It's all we ever got

Girl you got me started

Now I'm not gonna stop

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Oh girly girly come and dance with me

Move that naughty body come close to me

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

This is it love

It's what dreams are made of

But its still up to us to feel the rush

To pursue all the things only Gods can touch

I wanna meet the odds with royal flush

To fall

I gave my all

But it wasn't enough

I'm never giving up I found life

So I've gotta live it up

And life is too short for war

What can I say to show theres more

With people slammin doors in my face and what for

That aint the way to gain plays

By making the same mistake day after day

I gotta slide man get away the smile on my face

its a sunny day girls and drinks and more drinks

Come to think

For such a big place its a small world

For such a rat race i still got faith

And anything goes still I got to say

life has its ups and downs but I love it anyway

One love one shot

It's all we ever got

Girl you got me started

Now I'm not gonna stop

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Oh girly girly come and dance with me

Move that naughty body come close to me

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Hey pretty girl pretty girl its on

We gonna dance like boogie come on

Do it all night long

Let it go ain't no holding back now

Gotta slide pretty baby that's right

There's nothing I can't do with you by my side

There's nowhere we can go that we wouldn't show 'em up

I gotta have a type for destruction

Livin life that's right

She's daddy's little angel but she wasn't last night

Now these are the breaks yeah baby that's right

Now I got you, yeah I got you baby

I want your body and you drive me crazy

It's hard to resist such a sexy lady

Come with me you'll have the time of your life

You want to set the mood I guess the timing is right

And it takes two to make a thing go right

But what's it gonna take to take you home tonight

One love one shot

It's all we ever got

Girl you got me started

Now I'm not gonna stop

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Oh girly girly come and dance with me

Move that naughty body come close to me

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

You're gonna shine like a sunny day

All you girls comin out and play

If you want you can slide my way

Let me hear you say heeeeyyy

Sliiiiiidddddeeee...Oh Woah

One love one shot

It's all we ever got

Girl you got me started

Now I'm not gonna stop

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Oh girly girly come and dance with me

Move that naughty body come close to me

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

After the song went off they all got out of the car and walked into the mall entrance. They all first went to "HOT STYLE". "Hey I found something" said Rin. She picked out some tight black Capri's with chains going around her waist and a white shirt with an angel wearing a red dress with black wings. "That is so cute!!" said Ayame she was trying on a white tennis skirt with a red and white fishnet shirt that said 'Yeah I'm a freak' and on the back it said 'in the bed' with a kiss mark under it. "That outfit is hot" said Rin and Sango. "Thanx your is to Sango and Kagome." Ayame said. Sango was wearing a black tube top under a black fishnet shirt with a black leather skirt. Kagome was wearing the same thing but hers was white. "I guess we found our outfits" said Kagome as they paid for their stuff.

"We should go to your house and get ready "said Rin as she put her bags in the trunk. "Ok lets get going." Said Kagome.


End file.
